


Jinxed

by bloodstainedgold (cisquexlily)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I think I did it right, Very minor tony stark x reader, badass reader fights aliens with their own weapons, mention of anxiety attacks, not pairing-centered, reader jinxed herself, reader thinks she can fight off aliens with a candleholder and a kitchen knife, vaelawrites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 18:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13370352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cisquexlily/pseuds/bloodstainedgold
Summary: Ever since you complained that nothing exciting ever happened to you, you had been getting into superhero-related incidents so often it leads you to think that you had jinxed yourself. Was it possible for anything good come out of it?





	Jinxed

               Your life wasn’t exactly boring, but when you compared it to that of your best friend’s, you felt like it fell a little short. You were thinking this over one morning when you were waiting for the said best friend to join you on a shopping trip, sitting in your favourite coffee shop.

               “Hey, Y/N.” She greeted as she sat down in the seat opposite, startling you. Before you could speak, she paused to take in your expression.

               “You’ve got your thinking face on.” She said. “And not the good one.”

               “There’s a good one?” You asked.

               “Yeah, like when you have a nice dream and keep thinking back to it. This is closer to the overthinking kind of thinking face. What’s on your mind?”

               You paused to take a sip of your drink before answering. “I’m jealously thinking of how boring my life is compared to yours.”

               “Oh, Y/N, I would kill to have your life. There’s nothing special about mine other than a tremendous lack of free time.”

               You were a little comforted by her words, but the comparison still made you feel glum. And when you thought back to that morning, you decided that that was the day you had officially cursed yourself.

-:-:-:-:-:-

               It started when you heard about the disappearance of Tony Stark on the news. You didn’t think much about it, though everyone else seemed exceedingly interested and they were only encouraged when he returned three months later. No one could talk about anything else when he announced that Stark Industries would stop producing weapons, but you still remained indifferent.

               You were taking a walk one night a little time after the event, as you were accustomed to doing to relax and clear your head. Your thoughts were focused on what you had said several months ago to your best friend. Though she seemed to think your life was desirable, you thought quite the opposite. With your mind distracted, you walked on autopilot until a flash of colour and a sudden loud noise brought you back to the present.

               You gaped openly as a person shaped, red and gold blur hurtled to the ground at your feet. You looked upwards to find where they fell from, and you were faced with the brightly lit Stark Industries building. A groan emitted from the hunk of metal, and you stepped back instinctively. You watched with fascination as it stood back up with movements too fluid to belong to anything but a person, realising that it must have been some kind of armour.

               When the person stood fully, they turned to face you and spoke in a mechanical voice. “Get out of here.”

               You were completely blown away when their hands and feet lit up like engines, and the person flew back to the top of the building. The sounds that followed made you follow the person’s advice.

               Did this count as exciting?

-:-:-:-:-:-

               Your encounter with the now famous and widely known Iron Man wasn’t something you forgot, especially when the man behind the mask, Tony Stark, launched his Stark Expo. You stayed as far away from it as you could and mentally thanked yourself for doing so once you heard of the incident there. Now you had a taste of the exciting life, you decided that you preferred the stability of a boring one.

               And then you visited New Mexico.

               You really didn’t want to go in the first place, but one of your closest co-workers was being forced into a family reunion and decided to invite you and call it a holiday in an attempt to turn it into something to look forward to. You went with him for moral support, having heard the horror stories of his grandparents that lived there. So, while he was forced to endure the company of family members he didn’t remember, you decided to explore the town.

               You thought you hadn’t gotten enough sleep when you spotted the multi-coloured beam appear in the sky, but when it faded and you saw the gigantic robot-like creature it left behind, you quickly decided that hallucination or not, you were leaving. Your plan was ruined when you realised that where you were staying was towards the towering creature.

               You turned and ran in the opposite direction. You did _not_ like the exciting life.

-:-:-:-:-:-

               With two superhero encounters under your belt, you thought that you had had your fill, and you continued to think so until life disagreed. So when a portal to another world opened, and aliens came pouring out, you were there to see it first-hand. The sight of the alien creatures beginning to destroy your city sent you into shock for several seconds, but you forced yourself to focus and collect yourself.

 _I need to get the_ fuck _out of here._

               At the thought, you scrambled to find a heavy, blunt object to use as a weapon, rationalising that you didn’t know how tough their skin and armour were compared to a sharp knife, though you grabbed one anyway. You pulled on your most durable pair of shoes as quickly as possible, seeing that the stream of creatures exiting the portal was never-ending and only increasing their numbers on the streets.

               With your largest and sharpest kitchen knife in one hand and an iron candleholder in the other, you raced down the stairs of your apartment block, passing a few others with the same train of thought as you.

               The streets were worse than you thought. The creatures were tearing apart anything they could find, flying all around on, well, you didn’t exactly know _what_ they were flying on, just that they were. You moved as fast as you dared, trying to move unnoticed. The only thing you were sure of was someone was doing something; you noticed Iron Man attempting to control the aliens, and occasionally the creatures on speeders would fall dead. As you sneaked a look at the portal, a huge snake-like creature entered through it, with alien foot soldiers clinging on to its sides – which you only noticed when they jumped down from it.

               With more of them on the ground, you started panicking a little more than before, most likely only a little because you could put any more energy into it when you were sprinting down the streets, thanking any and every deity that you had a decent stamina.

               You let out a scream when you were suddenly faced by one of the creatures, wildly swinging the solid iron candleholder at its head. It was disoriented enough to let you slip away and continue running. You ducked into an alley not long after, half-bending over to place your hands on your knees and panting. You focused on restoring your energy and keep moving, hoping to avoid the anxiety attack you could feel approaching. Your other encounters with superheroes had been massively less stressful.

               You turned to look at the sky when you heard the cracking of thunder – your mind instantly jumping to New Mexico. Was the blond man you briefly saw there here? You hoped he was.

               You turned to step out of the alley, and your heart stopped when you were faced with a group of aliens, all snarling and grunting at you. There had to be at least five. Your breathing quickened – how could you survive five when you just barely got past one? Your grip tightened on the candleholder, dropping the knife for a better grip on your last hope.

               Heart practically vibrating, hands shaking, eyes beginning to water, you took a deep breath and a step backwards. “Come fucking get me, you ugly bastards.”

               Whether they understood you or not you didn’t know, but they rose to the challenge either way. You swung the iron rod at the closest one hard enough to knock it to the ground. You swung at the second, but only clipped the side of his head. You knew that the few seconds it would take to hit him again would result in getting shot, so you dropped the candleholder and lunged at the fallen creature to snatch the gun-like weapon they all held.

               You held it like you saw them do, putting pressure down on both hands to try and find the trigger. You almost cheered when it worked, and you hit the back of one of the aliens. They had all turned to face something else while you retrieved the gun, but you didn’t pay attention long enough to see what it was, turning and shooting the alien you had hit with the candleholder. When you saw that it went through the armour it was wearing, your hopes soared.

               You turned to see only one of the beings standing, and shot it, watching in satisfaction as it fell limp. Stepping out of the alley, you saw a redheaded woman holding one of the sceptres some of the foot soldiers carried and – you paused for a moment out of sheer shock. Was that Captain America?

               The redheaded woman looked at the gun in your hands in approval. “Good call.”

               “Thanks.” You muttered, not sure how else to respond.

               “If you keep going down this street you’ll find a barricade. There’s police keeping away the aliens and ambulances for the injured. Bring anyone you see with you. If you can, help keep these guys from getting past the barricade, you seem competent enough.” She instructed.

               “Thank you,” You said, smiled at them both. They both nodded, then continued up the street while you went in the opposite direction, slower now you knew you could defend yourself and because you were checking for other people too.

               You found a total of seven stragglers, and only had to fight off a small group of three of the creatures. Once you reached the barricade, you had a burn on your side and a few extra bruises but stayed to help fight off the creatures. Maybe the exciting life wasn’t so bad once you got the hang of it.

-:-:-:-:-:-

               Three months later, you were heading towards the showers in the SHIELD headquarters after a gruelling three hours of training – you were determined to become an official agent within the month. You were approaching two people talking – the Director and Tony Stark – when the latter’s eyes landed on you. He seemed to quickly wrap up the conversation and waved Fury off, making a beeline for you.

               “Do I know you?” He asked, falling into step with you.

               “Probably, I was in the Battle.”

               “Right, I remember, the one who fought the aliens with their own guns.”

               You snorted. “Nice to know that that’s my legacy.”

               “Are you free tonight?” He asked. You blinked at the sudden question.

“That depends on why you’re asking.”

               “You fight aliens with their own tech and I’m already enjoying talking to you. It’s rare that these two things coincide in a person, and I’m intrigued. Go on a date with me?”

               You paused for a moment before answering. “Okay.”

               Since bad luck brought you to this point, you could at least try to turn it good.


End file.
